The Prophecy of Avrellay
by Frozen For Now
Summary: A war between the Dragons and Bellactorians rage in the home of the Dragons. Avrellay. There's hope for these Dragons. But one thing gives them this hope. The Prophecy of Avrellay. Currently on hiatus, I need inspiration.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The YJ characters belong to DC and the RainWings, MudWings, SandWings, SeaWings, IceWings, SkyWings, and NightWings belong to Tui T. Sutherland, the author of great series, 'Wings Of Fire'.**

**AN: Zatanna, and the Team, minus Dick, are living in the land of Avrellay. The dragons age by 100s. Try to imagine the YJ characters with dragon wings and tails. Also, if you do want to know what the wings and tails look like, then search Wings Of Fire then one of the seven dragons.**

**Zatanna &amp; Dick: 1900**

**Artemis &amp; Wally: 2000**

**M'gann &amp; Conner: 2100**

**Kaldur &amp; Rocky: 2200**

**Pronunciations:**

**Avrellay: av re lay**

**Bellactorians: Bell ac tor ians**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

A girl stool on a high cliff over a valley, in the land of Avrellay. She wore a brown deer skinned tank with a v-neck and leather across the 'V', black pants made from cotton, and no shoes letting her talons feel the cool rock beneath her. Zatanna looked down at the gorgeous valley below her eyes. Her tribe's village, wasn't big, but then again, the valley was huge, and she was up super high. She was 1400. You may say that's old, but here she's only begun her life.

She breathed in deeply. The smell of white roses and smoked salmon filler her senses. She loved that smell.

Her gorgeous radiant blue and silver scales glistened in the light from the warm sun. Zatanna was a VenomWing. She had the ability to change the color of her scales, and shoot venom from her spikes on her tail, but only would they shoot on command and the venom would paralized her victim, while her claws where also commanded by her, the poison in her claws would melt through anything. She was as large as an IceWing, and just as strong. Her tail was strong and fast, even with the spikes.

Yes, she's a Dragoness, but in this world they all remain half dragon, half human. Everyone had the option to turn full dragon or full human, but being both is fun! All members in the tribe were different. All always had their wings on their backs, scales shown, and tails trailed behind every Dragoness and Dragon.

Zatanna had pretty webbed like sensors instead of horns that were on the sides if her head, instead of the top like horned dragons.

"Zatanna!" A voice called from the skies.

Zatanna's ocean blue eyes looked up to a golden SandWing with obsidian black eyes. Her tail had a poisonous barb at the end and waved behind her. Her pale horns were behind her red head band, that held her auburn red hair back from her brown eyes.

"Hey, M'gann." Zatanna greeted.

M'gann wears a short sleeved dress that came to her knees, with a rope around her waist and a small sack to carry something in on the rope. She wore no shoes like Zatanna as her talons met the cool rock.

"So, you've been up here all day?" M'gann asked as the two sat down on the ledge letting their talons dangle over the edge.

"Yeah, how was the race?" Zatanna asked.

"Great! Conner won second place for speed!" M'gann says with a huge grin.

"That's good..." Zatanna mumbled

M'gann tilted her head at the VenomWing. "What's the matter?"

"Have you ever wondered what would've happened if the tribes never got together?" Zatanna asked laying back onto her back and looking up at the clouds and the blue sky.

"No, but I'm sure glad we did, everything would've been so different none of us would've met!" M'gann said

Zatanna looked at the horizon, it was her turn for training! "Oh my Isis! I'm late!" Zatanna paniced "gotta go! Diana won't be pleased at all!"

Zatanna spread her wings and jumped off the cliff to the arena in the village.

"Ah, Zatanna, just in time." Diana said

Zatanna landed on her talons, with some of her raven hair in her face. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail with a peice of leather. But left two slits on her temples.

Every dragon had training as warriors. Weapons were a training session as well along with agility and speed.

Zatanna's class was made of nine other students. Three SandWings, a SeaWing, MudWing, a NightWing, an IceWing, and two RainWings.

A stuck up SandWing named Bette had super pretty scales that reflected the suns light. The other two were more yellow and pale looking, however. A mostly green SeaWing who was a friend of Zatanna's, named Artemis, was a master at Archery and claw to claw combat. The Mudwing was amber and bronze with copper. The NightWing was black with purple scales here and there with silver on the wingspan. The IceWing was silver and gray-blue, with abnormal black scales scattered. While the two RainWings were red and violet, and green and blue.

Diana was also VenomWing. She bared deadly poison in her claws that she could control when to use, and five spikes in her tail that possesses venom that would inject on command and temporarily paralized the victim. VenomWings came in different colors and like RainWings, could change colors.

Diana's red, gold, and blue scales glistened in the sun.

'Well, let's get this over with.' Zatanna thought to herself.

After training, Zatanna and Artemis went out for hunting. They had caught a fox, and three deer.

"So, how was training?" Wally asked walking into Zatanna's tent.

Wally was a SkyWing and he had mostly red scales, with golden and copper places. His wings were enormous, and he always knock over something. He wore a red sleeveless shirt, and blue died denim. No shoes.

"Fine. Bette kept cheating in claw to claw cobat." Zatanna mumbled with her wings twitching in pure annoyance.

"Geez, what's her issue?" Wally asked

"I don't know..." Zatanna muttered cutting off the head to a deer

"Doesn't Diana know? She always knows when people are cheating or something." Artemis said

"Of course Diana knows," Zatanna said. "She's just letting Bette win 'cause it's not like she's ever going to be needed in battle or anything."

"True. I've seen her fight. She sucks like a scale rash." Wally concluded.

"Totally." Artemis agreed

The three ate a deer a peice and a third of the fox. "Nice, Zee, tasted great." Artemis says

"Thanks!" Zatanna replied.

"You two up for a round of tree top racing?" Wally asked

Artemis groaned, "but you always win, Wally."

There was a bang. The dragons looked out the windows.

"Wha-" Wally began.

Rocky a LightWing, with purple and pink shining scales bolted down at them as fast as she could. The LightWings could produce a blinding beam from their mouths, and searing heat rays from theirs eyes. "Guys! There's an invasion! Diana wants everyone we can get out, OUT!"

"Who's invading?" Zatanna asked. Zatanna had the title of general in tribe's military, and knew exactly what she was to do.

Rocky gulped. "Bellactorians."

Bellactorians were shape shifting mermaids. They could not, however, turn to Dragons. They have shape shifting abilities obviously and immense strength. They can kill the dragons. They are most defininantly a threat.

Zatanna narrowed her eyes. "Artemis, Wally, take east. Rock, get Kaldur and take west tell M'gann and Conner to make their way south with Shayrea and Kara going north." Zatanna said and spread her wings. "Get everyone out as you can and everyone knows to meet at Scorpion Ridge. Get there."

The dragons nodded at their general.

The teen warriors headed to their destination. They saved as many as fate allowed, and flew like hell to Scorpion Ridge.

Zatanna's responsibility was the royal family. Meaning Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake, and Jason Todd. Two wonderful NightWings, a determined SkyWing, and a loyal SeaWing. Zatanna searched the ruins of the crystal palace in full VenomWing form, using her keen nose to smell for them.

She took in a whiff. 'Salty sea water. Tim!' She thought.

Following the scent to the 700 year of dragonet, she found him crouched next to a SkyWing crushed by a crystal colum. Jason was 1350 years old. He saved Tim.

"Jason." Tim whispered curled up next to a pool of SkyWing blood.

"Tim." Zatanna said softly.

The small blue and neon green SeaWing's deep green eyes looked up at Zatanna. "Z-Zatanna?" He asked through sobs.

The large VenomWing wrapped the SeaWing in her wings, and he nuzzled her chest in a loving way as he sobbed.

"Shhh.." She cooed. "It's okay, Tim. I'm here. We don't have much time, come we must find Selina and Bruce."

Tim wasn't full grown yet, but Zatanna was. She let him climb to her back, and settle there safely as she continued the search.

She sniffed again. She smelled bat blood. 'They're close.' She tells herself

When she does find them, Selina was dead. Sharp blades were through her beautiful silver scales. Bruce knelt beside her with injuries that enabled him to get out alive. The beauty was, Selina was mostly silver scales. She was the one for Bruce and when they married, he vowed to die beside her and that's what was happening.

Bruce's violet eyes met Zatanna's ocenan blue. "Take care of him. He needs you." Was the thing he said to here, her then closed his eyes, drifting into permanent sleep holding Selina in his arms.

The palace was still collapsing around them, he needed to live. She had to get him out. He has his whole life! And he needs to live it. They got out alive. But the ruins were surrounded by Bellactorians.

"Hand over the SeaWing Prince." A male commanded. "I am Vandal Savage. Now, hand him over."

Zatanna glared. "No." She said and took off in the speed of light that would have impressed Wally! She felt Tim clutch her neck, and she comforted him by twinning her tail with his.

She made it to Scorpion Ridge with the SeaWing upon her back. Her survivors bowed to the Prince.

"Zee!" Artemis called flying forward.

Tim crouched between Zatanna's front legs, and under her chest. Artemis saw and appologized to Tim.

"What?" Zatanna asked

"Is he the last one?" The green SeaWing asked quietly

Zatanna nodded and sighed. "He is my responsibility. Therefore, I will care for him."

Kara, an IceWing with dark and light blue scales, stepped forward. "Who leads us?"

Zatanna looked down at Tim. "He chooses. It's we're his people." Zatanna said

Tim looked around. He saw the warriors and soldiers. He saw the civilians who need a loyal, kind, generous, war experienced, leader. Tim looked up at the VenomWing. "Zatanna." Tim said softly and quietly

"I'm sorry?" Bette asked the small dragonet with an indignitied tone.

"Zatanna. You bow to her." Tim said

"But I can win against her in claw to claw combat!" Bette says

"No. You cheat. She is the general. She knows how to protect us." Diana said

Bette huffed.

"Where are we going to stay?" Kaldur asked

Everyone looked at Zatanna. They now depended on her. She was their protector. "We stay here. Find a cave in the mountain or a tree in the forest."

Zatanna took Tim up into a mountain, and found a dead wolf. She laid Tim who was asleep on the other side of the cave, and skinned the wolf. She made a small mat for him then placed him on it.

Artemis' wings flapped in the air. "Zee," she whispered

Zatanna walked to the cave's edge. "Yes?" She asked

"Everyone is safe, and found shelter. What now?" She asked

"We train for war. In case they invade, we need to be prepared. We may be across the land, but we need to be ready." Zatanna said

"We have to build and camouflage the training arena and everything. We have to stay hidden." Artemis said

Kara flew up to the two, "when do we start?"

"Tomorrow. Everyone needs rest." Zatanna said with a sigh.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please reveiw!**


	2. The Prophecy Begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**AN: I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_HONK!_

"Sorry!" Dick called running across the street.

He was in disguise. He wasn't 'Dick Grayson' boy billionaire. He was just a guy taking a walk in front of a car. That's normal right?

Dick found the the small café he was supposed to meet his girlfriend in.

The small bell rang. "Welcome to the Midnight Café, how may I help you?" The girl asked in a monotone.

Dick quickly looked around and spotted Barbara. "It's okay, I found what I needed."

Dick made his way over to the table with the ginger haired girl. She wore jeans, a yellow shirt, and leather black over coat with converses. "Hey, Barb." He greeted her

"Hey, what took ya so long?" She asked

"Nearly got ran over by a truck with a bitchy driver." Dick said taking her hands in his

"Geez," Barbara muttered.

"Yeah, but y'know it's normal in Gotham." Dick said

They agreed on that, and ordered their drinks and food. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" Barbara asked after a sip of her espresso.

"Whatever you want to do tonight." Dick said with a smile. "Movie, we could go to a club er whatever, arcade anything."

"Hhmmm, how about some lazer tag?" Barbara asked

"Sounds great!" Dick said.

_"NightWing..."_ He heard

"What?" He asked aloud

"What do you mean what?" Barbara asked

"N-Nothing." Dick said

Dick and Barbara had a great night! Until they fell asleep on the couch and he heard it again.

_"NightWing."_

He woke up, with Barbara. A light shining in the middle of the room.

"NightWing. You are needed. Avrellay needs you." The voice said

The light grew brighter, and suddenly the two 19 year olds were suddenly in what looked like a court. A court made of stone, but still hidden. It was cold. There was ice everywhere, and snow was covering the ground. The temperature was atleast sub zero.

Flapping of wings were heard.

"Di-" Barbara shivered

"Who are you? How did you get here?" A voice asked

Dick and Barb looked up at a green, and green-yellow scaled girl with wings, a tail, and horns. Her feet weren't even feet, they were dragon talons. Shayrea was a SeaWing with yellow-green scales and green scales.

Speechless Barb and Dick stood clutching eachother.

The girl pointed her mace at the two, "I said, 'who are you?'."

The girl had ginger hair, and wore white deer skinned long sleeved shirt with a v-neck, and leather around her waist, that brought together a leather black vest. black pants made from cotton, and no shoes letting her talons feel the cool ground. There was a boy with ginger in a elbow length sleeved red shirt and black pants, with a woolen overcoat. He also had wings, a tail, and his scales were red, gold, and copper. He had his hand on his sword ready to draw it at any moment.

They looked all around they all had wings, tails, and different colored scales.

With a gulp, Dick spoke up, "Richard Grayson. This is my girlfriend Barbara Gordon."

"I am Shayrea. This is Wally. That is Artemis. And he is Conner."

The three other dragons lowered their weapons.

"Never seen a blue NightWing before." Wally mused with a smirk

"What?" Dick asked in confusion

"Dude you're a NightWing! You're supposed to be black, purple, and silver. But, dude, you my friend are blue." Wally stated

Zatanna squatted down infront of him. His scales were defininantly blue, and he was most certainly a NightWing.

"NightWing?" Dick asked

Shayrea handed him a mirror, which was really just a shard of glass.

Dick had dark blue scales, and silver scales scattered. His hair was still black, and he had horns on his head. He wore a royal blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled and black pants, but no shoes like the others.

Barb had become a RainWing. Her scales were red and purple at the moment. She wore a red long sleeved shirt and brown pants.

"Shayrea, shouldn't we take her to Zatanna?" Artemis asked with drawing her bow and arrows.

"Who the hell is Zatanna?!" Dick yelled

Shayrea and Wally glared at him. "Our leader."

"So she's a stuck up queen, that bosses y'all around and parades around in robes and jewels?" Barbara said

Suddenly Rocky and Kaldur cuffed them from behind.

"Take 'em to Zatanna." Shayrea ordered

Kaldur, Rocky, Artemis, and Wally nodded, and shoved Dick and Barb towards Zatanna and Tim's cave.

The cave had a fire in the center and a small warm waterfall in the back. Tim ran from the back tunnel. "Artemis! Who're they?"

"Dick, Barbara." Artemis said

"Where is Zatanna?" Kaldur asked

"Dealing with a fire in the forest." Tim said

"No, it's done. They're fine, the repairs starts tomorrow." A gentle voice

The group turned to a raven haired girl, she wore a brown deer skinned tank with a v-neck and leather across the 'V', black pants made from cotton, and no shoes letting her talons feel the cool rock beneath her, with a crop top black leather overcoat.

Barb and Dick looked at her with odd looks and wide eyes.

Zatanna smirked. "Not what you were expecting, huh?"

The VenomWings, IceWings, NightWings, and SeaWings, can stand the cold.

"W-W-Well, we expected-" Dick began.

"Silk, robes, jewels, gold?" She guessed

"Well, yeah." Barbara said

She chuckled. "I'm not queen, I'm a leader, I'm not a princess, I'm a warrior. I'm general."

"Zee, it's Richard Grayson." Tim said

Zatanna's mouth opened and shut. She took a deep breath. "Release him."

The four other dragons stood in the entrance of the cave. Barbara and Dick stood up. Zatanna and Tim looked them in the eye, got on one knee, and bowed to Dick.

The other four did the same.

"The prophecy is finally coming true." Shayrea said entering the cave

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Dick asked

"The Prophecy of Avrellay." Artemis said

Dick and Barbara looked confused. "Huh?" Barbara asked

"You don't know about the prophecy?" Wally asked

The two shook their heads.

Zatanna sighed. "Four hundred and seventy five years ago, we were given a prophecy twenty five years after being invaded by Bellactorians, a NightWing named StarGazer told us a war would begin. We would have to wait for the NightWing with blue scales."

"Wait, you were invaded five hundred years ago, and you all were there?!" Dick asked

They all looked at him. "Yes."

"How old are you?!" Barbara asked

"1900...?" Zatanna replied with an odd look

"What?!" Dick and Barbara asked

"So? You're 1900 too." Zatanna said, "they're 2000" she points to Wally and Artemis, "and they're 2200." She gestured to Kaldur and Rocky

Dick took a deep breath. "I'm soo dreaming..." He said

Zatanna sighed. She took a deep breath, "Wally, step infront of Dick."

Wally did as she commanded.

She said one simple word. "Breath."

Wally spit a small ball of fire at Dick's feet. "That enough proof?"

"Totally." Dick whispered

They all sat in Zatanna's cave.

Dick was trying to process this. "Zatanna-"

They looked around her and Tim were gone. Zatanna and Tim stood on the edge of the ledge. "Dick, you and Barbara will be staying there." She said flicking her tail at a tree.

"A tree?" Barbara asked

"There's more room in there than u think." Rocky says


	3. The Prophecy Begins To Fufill

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: For my guest reveiwer, yes, they are real but choose to stay between Dragon and Human. **

* * *

Zatanna and Shayrea lead Dick and Barbara to the tree Zatanna had pointed to.

Rocky was right. This tree was large enough to fit four SkyWings!

"This is where you will be staying. Sorry it's not much but it's the best we could do for you, you are the prophesized NightWing after all." Zatanna said

"At dusk you must be in your home, otherwise there will be consequences, we only do this for you to keep you safe, we don't expect you to be awake, merely aware of your surroundings." Shayrea said

Zatanna and Shayrea left the two to sweetly in.

Barbara walked over to Dick, she sighed, "what is going on? One minute we're have a normal day! Next, we're in the middle of a war!"

Dick wrapped his wings around her. "It's okay, everything will be fine."

Barbara sighed again, all she wanted was to go home, but her boyfriend was apart of a prophecy! They couldn't ignore that! Could they?

The next day, Dick found Zatanna next to a river.

Zatanna looked up, "Good Morning, Dick. Did you and Barbara sleep well?"

Dick didn't know this feeling. When he looked at her there was something in his stomach that fluttered like butterflies.

"Dick, I need to speak with you." Artemis said coming from behind

Dick nodded and followed her into a different tree, which was apparently hers and Wally's. The sat down on two stumps and Artemis used the fire to heat up some tea. She handed him a cup.

"Dick, you and Zatanna are apart of the prophecy. You two may not see eye to eye right now, but you both have to save the land from Bellactorians. She knows the prophecy by heart, and knows exactly what it says. I can see you want to go home, but you have to at least try, we need you, Richard."

"Artemis, I'm not who you guys think I am. I'm not a hero, I am just a person, I'm not you guys need." Dick said

"Not a hero, huh?" She asked, "you're the only blue NightWing that exists that we know of, you are the hero we need. All you need is a little bit of training for combat."

"Artemis, really, I can't save Avrellay!" Dick yelled

"As long as you believe in yourself, we believe in you, and if you believe you can, you will all you have to do is believe." Artemis said placing a hand on his knee and smiling with her blue eyes shining.

Dick sighed. "Sorry, this is just new to me. In my world, I'm not the hero I am here."

"What are you in your world?" Artemis asked

"I'm a rich guy. Like, everyone thinks I'm this guys who thinks he's too good for everyone else, but that's not me. I see everyone equal. I feel like I HAVE to help others, when I do, I feel better." Dick said

Artemis smiled. "Richard Grayson, you are defininantly apart of the prophecy weather you say so or not, you are. It's in your blood."

He smiled. There was something about these Drgaons that he trusted, and beleived. "Artemis?"

"Yeah?"

"What is the prophecy?"

* * *

**AN: sorry for short updates! :(**


	4. Training and Prophecies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: Enjoy!**

* * *

Dick ran his claw through his black hair, "Artemis?" he ask looking up.

She had frozen in place from shock. The shock of someone not knowing the prophecy, but then remembered he only got there a few hours ago. She shook her head, and looked at him with a smile. "The Prophecy of Avrellay tells of a NightWing with blue scales. It is said this NightWing is to join forces with a Zatara. Zatanna is the last." She sighed. "You and Zatanna, you two were born to save us! We believe in you two! We need to be saved! We will... die... die without our promised protectors...our defenders against the Bellactorians."

Zatanna knocked on the wooden door. "Artemis, Dick, time to train."

They stepped into the cold, and made their way to the arena. Dick trained for hours, and Barbara watched. Eying his opponent in case they were to seriously injure her boyfriend. 'If that happens, I WILL spit venom at them' she vowed to herself.

'Sorry, but Zatanna will not allow such a thing.' A voice said telepathically.

'How will she stop me?' she spit back

'Zatanna is one of the last VenomWings, Diana is the other. Her venom is the strongest, she won't let one of her own get hurt by another.' The dragon replied

'who in the hell are you?' Barbara demanded.

'I am NightSeer. I am obviously a NightWing.' He replied

Dick had won against Rocky, but now he was to face against Tim. The small SeaWing stepped into the arena. The boy looked small, but never judge a dragon by their tribe or by their size.

"Begin." Zatanna said

The fight began. Tim narrowed his eyes and so did Dick. A knock to the head with Tim's strong tail caused the NightWing to stagger back. Barbara's claws gripped the ice cold, stone rock. Dick came back swiping at Tim's chest, then, Tim, clawing at Dick's chest with his own claws. Landing cuts, gashes, and slashes, Tim beat Dick, and Dick was given water, and food, then taken back to his tree with the help of Barbara and Kendra. Kendra was a SkyWing, with orange scales, and golden wings, with scattered red scales. Barbara glared back at Tim, for cutting her boyfriend. Tim tried to shake it, but he felt like he had done something wrong.

"When he wakes, tell him he did well, and he deserves the rest he has earned." Kendra said

Barbara nodded and watched as her tired NightWing breathed slowly. The small tree was very warm. It was very cozy, and neat.

Dick slowly fluttered open his eyes. "Barb?" He asked tired and groggy

"Shh, it's okay, my Bird. You are safe and deserve rest." She said

He smiled weakly, and exhaled. "What...happened...?"

"That little bitchy SeaWing nearly killed you." Barbara said coldly

"You might not want to say that, he is the heir to the Tribe, y'know when he's ready." Dick said

"I don't give a shit! Dick, you were almost killed!" Barbara said

"I can take hits, Barb, you know that." Dick told her placing his talon to her cheek.

She held his talon at her cheek, and sighed.

Zatanna entered though the vine door. "Are you alright, Dick?" Zatanna asked staying in the door way between the cold outside and the warm indoors of the tree.

"I'm fine, come on in, Zee." Dick said sitting up

Zatanna quirked an eyebrow, "'Zee'?" She asked

"Yeah! Y'know it's a nickname." Dick said

"Nickname?" She asked, "I am not fimiliar with this term."

"It's a short name for a person that people use." Dick said

Zatanna just accepted it. "Oh, well are there any major wounds?"

"Well, there's one on his side!" Barbara said

"No problem!" Zatanna said "come on in!"

Conner, a mostly black and silver NightWing, Diana, and a dragon with black and yellow scales ran in. The new dragon was tall, and light on her feet, she had horns, and white claws. She was a RainWing. "What's the emergency?" The dragon asked

"Major side wound, Dinah" Zatanna said

Dinah nodded and the three began to work. Soon the wound was stitched and cleaned.

"Wow, thanks!" Dick said with a smile.

"No problem, Richard." Diana said bowing her head.

"Please, call me 'Dick'." The NightWing said

"Whatever you wish." Diana said and the three left.

Zatanna turned to leave.

"Wait, Zee!" Dick said almost despratly

She turned. "Yes?"

"Um... I-I..." Dick stuttered

"What?" She asked as she made her way across the floor to him, and knelt infront of him.

"I..." Dick sighed, "when do I have to be up for training tomorrow?"

Zatanna sighed. "When Diana wakes you."

She stood up and left.

Dick sighed again, but not loud enough that Barbara heard.

Barbara shivered, "Dick, I'm cold."

Dick turned his attention to the RainWing. She shivered violently as a gust of cold wind swept into the room.

Dick wrapped his wings around her and they snuggled down to sleep.

The next morning, Diana woke them an hour after dawn. "Dick, Barbara! Attention! The Bellactorians are invading!"


	5. A Spirit and True Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**AN: Hope you enjoy! Again sorry for the short chapters!**

* * *

Bolting out of the nest of warm flowers and soft vines, Dick and Barbara jumped up.

"Where?!" The two asked scared

"Sshh, we have to keep quiet, they are just passing through. We must stay quiet and hidden until they have passed." Diana said. "Zatanna sent me to protect you two, she would behead herself if anything happened to either of you."

Dick's eyes widened, "but, where is she?" He asked almost too worriedly

"Stay calm, she and Helena are following the three soldiers, and Tim is safely with Artemis and Wally. Everyone knows what they are to do, they stay hidden and until Zatanna gives the signal."

"What's the signal?" Barbara asked

"Five spits of green fire, to get them away from us, that is when we know we are safe." Diana said

"How do you know it's her?" Barbara asked

Diana almost glared at her, "because Helena is the only HeatWing we know of, and the only one capable of breathing green fire."

"I think I've seen her, isn't she green and white, really tall, and silver horns?" Dick asked

"Yes, she is an expert at camouflage and that sort of thing." Diana said

Hours passed, and they finally saw five sparks of green fire.

"Come, you must be hungry." Diana said

The two followed the VenomWing and entered a large open cave were a stone table was with food all on it. A smaller table was to the side that was piled with food. Diana saw the questioning looks on the two's face when they looked at the table.

"That table is for our speedsters, they eat much more than we do, but, my, they are faster than the speed of sound." Diana said as they sat down.

Dick noticed Helena was here, but Zatanna was not. 'Where could she be?' He asked himself

"Hey, Dick, pass the deer eyes." Conner said

Dick handed over the bowl of eyes and ate his fried salmon and raw deer. After the meal he slipped away to find Zatanna.

When he finally found her, she was sitting on a tall cliff with her talons dangling off. Her black hair blew with the wind and she look simply amazing.

Dick flew up to where she was. He let out a hot breath, "Zatanna?"

She whipped her head around with her small knife drawn in case, but she lowered it as she saw if was he. "Oh, Dick, hey, did you need something?"

He say down next to her and he accidentally brushed the tip of his wing against hers, "why weren't you at the dinner hall?" He asked

She took a deep breath, "I don't eat very much... my appetite decreased after we were invaded, maybe because most of my family was now and forever gone, that I would never get them back... I grieved, and I have ever since."

Dick knew exactly how grieving went. He could never forget.

They both sighed, "it's better to have some one instead of no one... but it's never good to be alone." The said in unison.

Looking at each other in surprise, "h-how did you know what I was going to say?" Dick asked

"Loosing your family and most of your tribe... it does a number on you... you never want to talk or do anything." She looked out onto the horizon. "You wait, and wait. Hoping this is all a dream and you'll wake up any moment! But... it's reality. It's all real. They're... gone."

Dick listened to every word she slowly breathed. Zatanna breathed them slow, and hurting.

His wing started to wrap around her, but them he remembered Barbara! 'She would understand. Plus, me and Zatanna have a lot of... loss, in common.'

Zatanna felt a wing wrap around her, he breathing hitched slightly. "Thanks, but, I know it's just a pity comfort. You love her. I don't want to get in the way of that."

With that she stood, and stepped off the ledge then spread her wings flying down to the large arena.

Dick's wings drooped. "I wish... I wish you knew the truth..." He spread his wings and flew the other way, back to the dinner hall. "I love you."

For it was true. Only one knew what the prophecy truly meant.

Darcy Frost was a FlashWing. The last to be specific. But the truth was... they were meant to fall in love with the other.

But Darcy was a spirit. Sort of. She could do as she pleased like every dragon, but... only a few could see her.

She brought Dick here. It was time the Dragons stood against the Bellactorians.


	6. The Legend

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the he HelWings and the FlashWings and Frost.**

**AN: enjoy! :) **

* * *

Dick kept debating on whether he should be with Barbara, or if he should be with Zatanna. I mean yeah he's known Barbara longer, but there's something about Zatanna makes him feel... complete and wonderful.

"Hey, babe, you okay?" The red head asked

"Wh- oh, yeah, I'm fine." He said kissing her

She pulled back with a smile. "I'm kinda tired, I'll be back at the tree."

"Okay, Barb, I'll be there soon." Dick said smiling back

"Okay." She said and flew off

Dick flew up to the cliff he and Zatanna sat on earlier. He sighed.

"You know she's not who you're meant to be with." A voice said

Dick's natural instincts kicks in and he spun around glaring. "Who goes there."

"Frost. I brought you here." She said stepping into the light. She had long blood red hair, and IceWing wings with silver scales. She wore no shoes and black pants that reached just below her knees. She had a white tank top and a black leather bag around her waist held up by a rope.

"Wait... you brought me here?! How? Why?" Dick asked

"Because Avrellay needs their hero. They need to be saved, all they were, were just... dragons trying to stay alive! Always hiding in fear with no one to protect them, but wanting to be free!"

"But why me?" Dick asked

"You'll find out soon... and remember you're apart of this prophecy if you say so or not, because... this dragon that they speak of, it is you and the blood in your veins... is it to be."

They were facing eachother, inches apart. He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, but it went right through.

"Why can't I touch you?" He asked puzzled

"So many tried only, certain people such as you, for instance, can because there is something special about you..." She sighed, "but there is the most obvious answer... I was once an IceWing, and because I fell in, what I thought was love with a HellWing, he was sentenced to death, but I said I would trade my soul for his and that's what happened. I did it because I though it was true love... but turns out it was all a lie. Caesar did not mourn for me, he rejoiced. 'Yes! The bloody IceWing is dead no longer to be seen again.' But thanks to my friend named Raven, a DarkWing, I was able to experience this, instead of dying and rotting in Azrath." She said with a sad expression

Dick couldn't beleive his ears. "Everyone has someone out there for them." Dick said

The two sat down. "But you see I'm a spirit my time is over, on this world, but no one, not even the most powerful dragon in the world could find someone for me. For love is only for the good dragons that exist. But I just don't exist to everyone..."

Dick looked into her red irises. "There is someone for everyone, Frost."

Frost smiled and her eyes lit up for once. "If you ever need me, use this to summon me." She handed Dick the horn of a calf.

"Thanks I-" he said taking it, and shortly examining it, then looking back at her and she had vanished.

"Dick?" A fimiliar voice asked

He turned around to see Zatanna. "Zee!" He said a little louder than he expected

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well, I-I was just talking to... um, myself...?" He said

Zatanna sighed, "that's alright, I come up here just to talk to myself a lot."

The two sat down next to eachother. They looked at the sunset, and when it did set they headed to bed.

The next day, Dick, Barbara, and Tim headed to the scrollbrary.

Tim took out the major scrolls Dick has to know to know what was going on, but picked one up accidentally.

Dick and Barbara were reading through the scrolls, and found them quite interesting. Tim was rereading some of the legends of the dragons, when he was finished he headed to the training arena with Barbara.

Dick finally got to the last one, and started to read it. This was the scroll Tim had accidentally picked up. Instead of being facts, this scroll was a legend. One that Tim hadn't ever read or found.

This legend was about an IceWing. The dragoness was an outcast for being an animus Dragon. An animus dragon was very rare and could make the impossible happen. The dragoness's name was Darcy Frost, but everyone call her 'Frost'.

Only few would speak to her, but one fell in love with her.

'This seems too fimiliar.' Dick thought

He continued to read to find out that this was the legend of Frost. People say it's just a myth, but it actually happened!

'She... she saved thousands.' He thought

Darcy died for Ceasar, but he was planning on killing her anyways. To kill her dragons. But by her sacrificing herself for what she thought was true love, she drove away the HellWings to kill her IceWings, even if she was animus, she saved them. For Ceasar's target was to kill her and kill her dragons for any other animus dragons, for the HellWings found them as a threat.

'Oh, my god.' He thought

He grabbed the scroll and ran out the vine door.

He went air born and soon found Zatanna on the cliff like last night.

"Zatanna!"

He landed beside her and showed her the scroll. "Was she real?"

Zatanna sighed, "yes, Frost was most certainly real. She wasn't the monster dragons judged her to be."

"Is it true dragons can still feel her presence when they're lonely or afraid?"

"Yes, I feel her presence all the time." She said with a small smile "why do ask?"

"Because..." He rubbed the back of his neck

"Because?" She asked urging him to continue

"I... I saw her."


	7. Frost

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Frost and HellWings and DarkWings**

**AN: Enjoy!**

* * *

Zatanna blinked a few times. "Wait, hold up... you're telling me, you saw THE Frost?"

Dick nodded, "yeah, she was up at that cliff where we were sitting at yesterday."

Zatanna hit her forehead lightly. "Of course! She would be that's... that's where they killed her..."

"She said she thought she found true love... bu-" Dick said

"But he betrayed her. If it was really true love, the HellWing would've sacrificed himself for her! And..." She sighed "and, he wouldn't have rejoiced at the fact she was gone. But she saved all the IceWings! I guess Isis did use her for a great purpose." Zatanna said smiling a little bit.

"Do HellWings still exist?" He asked

"Well, they were banished to the underworld where they serve Trigon. None are allowed to see the light of the sun ever again." Zatanna said, "Trigon saw the evil and he now rules over them."

"Oh," Dick breathed. "S-So speaking of romance, um... did you ever fall in love?" He asked

Zatanna's eyes widened a little, but then, she smiled slightly. "I did." She sighed. "His name was Jason. He was one of the most wonderful SkyWing you could have ever met! He was kind, and brave, and loyal, and honest." Tears pricked at the girl's eyes. She wiped one that fell onto her cheeks away. "But, on that day... y'know, THE day, he died..." She gave a small smile, "he died saving... Tim." She let out a small, quiet sob, "I never wanted to beleive he was really gone..." She said quietly.

Dick hadn't realized that his tail had twinned around her waist and she was against his chest, crying for her lost loved one.

"It's okay, Zee... you'll be okay." Dick comforted

Zatanna stopped crying. "Thank you, Richard. I-I must go," she said and got out of his embrace. "I'll see you soon. Do not tell anyone about Frost."

With that she flew off wings beating in a way that was a rythm.

Dick sighed.

"So, you do feel strongly towards her." The voice of the spirited IceWings said

Dick whirled around once more in shock and surprise, but sighed, "Yes, I do... but Barbara would kill me if I broke up with her for a girl I had just met and is not even sure she is real!" Dick ranted to the IceWing.

Frost quirked an eyebrow, "You are unsure whether this is real or not?" she asked

"Yes!" Dick said exasperated

Frost narrowed her eyes, and turned. Suddenly she whirled back around and threw a dagger into Dick's arm. "Tell me, Richard, did that FEEL real?" She asked

Dick pulled the dagger out, and it disappeared, then reappeared in her hand. The IceWing placed it back into the leather case for it on her waist.

"That was most definitely real! And it hurt like hell!" Dick said

"Then this is real." She said her ears still narrowed

Dick realized the dragoness was correct. This was most certainly real.

"Then..."

"Then what?" Frost asked

"I... I love Zatanna the VenomWing." Dick said

Frost smiled and her eyes were no longer narrowed. "I knew you did." She said

Zatanna's wing flaps were heard and Frost stayed this time.

Zatanna held something in her hands and landed a few yards away from them. She didn't look up, "hey, Dick, did you read the scroll on-" she stopped mid sentence and looked up to lay lay eyes on the legendary IceWing that saved her tribe. "Oh, my, Isis." She whispered

"Hello, Miss Zatanna. Richard has told me much about you." Frost said smiling

Zatanna reached out to place her talon on the IceWing's cheek. "I-" then her hand passed "wha-?"

"Few can see me, I still have not met anyone who can touch me physically." Frost explained

"Oh, can anyone?" Zatanna asked

"Well, no... not that I know of..." Frost replied.

"Oh," Zatanna whispered.

"She brought me here, Zee." Dick said smiling

"You did?" Zatanna asked smiling at the IceWing.

"Yes, it was time Avrellay received their hero that was prophesized so long ago." Frost said smiling

"Will you stay with us, and help?" Dick asked

"Of course! But there is something you must know." Frost tells them.

"What?" Zatanna asked

"I... I can revive the dead and the lost."


	8. The Living

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: hope you enjOt! And keep reviewing! I love to read what you think and have to say! :)**

* * *

"What?" Zatanna asked

"Hey, I'm still animus." Frost stated with a slight smile.

Zatanna smiled.

"But don't you have like a time limit." Dick asked

"No, I just need the body." Frost stated

Zatanna's grin widened. "Come on!" She practically yelled with excitement. Suddenly Zatanna reached out and grabbed Frost's wrist, and she actually grasped her wrist.

In fear and surprise, Frost pulled back imeadiantly.

"How... How did that happen?" Zatanna asked

"I... I don't know." Frost replied

"My hand passed through you before, why not now?" Zatanna inquired

Being curious, Frost reached out for Zatanna's own wrist, and she could grasp it. "I-I have finally found someone who can see me and know for sure I am there." She said tears pricking at her eyes.

Zatanna smiled sweetly. "Come. Let us go I would like to see some one I have not in a long time." Zatanna said

Zatanna took Frost into a cave lower on the mountain with Dick following them. As they stepped into the cave, a snake slithered out, but no one flinched.

Zatanna took Dick and Frost to the large plaza-like room in the cave with high ceilings.

"Well, you obviously know that a dragon's body doesn't decay. The only way to get rid of a body is by setting them on fire." Zatanna explained as she stopped infront of a small boulder compared to the large cave room they stood in. Removing the boulder that was the height of an IceWing, she stepped inside and gripped something. With a grunt, she heaved out a bright red SkyWing with orange and yellow mixed in the wings and underbelly. But the wonder of this SkyWing was that it had abnormal lines of black scales that looked like black flames. She sighed shakily. "Meet Jason. My best friend and boyfriend." She whispered

This dragon was in full dragon form, and looked like he had still aged.

"He looks about one thousand eight hundred and fifty years old." Frost commented.

Zatanna smiled "That is his age. I never thought this could even be possible." Her fingers brushed his cheek.

Frost knelt beside her and closed her eyes and she was now a silver scaled Icewing with an ice blue underbelly and dark blue with white scales scattered along her spinal cord scales.

Zatanna and Dick morphed as well.

Frost and began to used her animus abilities. Her eyes glowed white and so did her claws on her talons. "Tormanda..." She whispered and Jason's eyes flew open.

He frantically searched when his eyes landed on Zatanna. "Zatanna..." He whispered his talons cupping her cheek.

Tears rolling down her pretty white rose cheeks. "Jason..." She breathed

All morphed back to half and half.

Zatanna clutched Jason like she would never see him ever again. He embraced her with a gentle smile. Jason was a few inches shorter than Dick, he also had black hair like Dick but part of his bangs were white.

Pulling out of eachother's embrace, "I missed you so much." She breathed

"I missed you too." Jason said planting a kiss on the top of her head.

She smiled.

Dick cleared his throat to signify he and Frost were still there. Mainly him.

"Oh, Jason, this is our hero, Richard Grayson. But he prefers to be called 'Dick'." Zatanna explained.

"'Hero'?" Jason asked

"Yes... The Bellactorians invaded our tribal village..." Zatanna said

Dick forced a smile upon his face.

"Dick, I'll catch up with you at dinner, alright?" Zatanna said

"Yeah, okay!" He said still forcing a smile.

Zatanna and Jason flew off while chatting and laughing.

Dick grumbled and sighed.

"Hey." Frost said placing a hand upon his shoulder. But this time it didn't pass through. Choosing to ignore that for a moment, she continued, "you alright?" She asked concerned

"I... no. I'm not, Frost. How can I be? I'm in love with her. She has Jason. How can I compete?" He asked her, "I've known her for a week, and he's known her for-"

"Five hundred years," Frost said

"Whatever... the point is, she's happy, right?" Frost asked

"Of course. All I want for her is happiness. No matter who stands by her side." Dick tells the Dragoness

She smiled. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a hug. "Y'know my history, but that's legend. What does the future hold?" She asked

Frost. One word. And it's her name. She brought him here. She's helping to fufill the Prophecy of Avrellay. She didn't think she could been seen by many, but there is one part of the prophecy no one knows.

It says when the prophecy begins to fufill, the lost will be found. Frost is slowly coming back to the world for one more chance at life. Her life that she temporarily lost. She is being seen by dragons and being able to contact and talk and being able to touch other dragons instead of merely watching them.

"Frost, how did you just hug me and I feel it?" Dick asked

She thought then is made sense! "The prophecy." She said and the two flew off

* * *

Vandal Savage knelt before his king. King Klarion of the the Bellactorians.

"My lord, we sense the animus IceWing." He said

Klarion smirked. "Goody. Now, bring me the animus and the general before me, Vandal," Klarion went on, "it's time I wed the VenomWing and enslave the IceWing."

Jason and Zatanna talked and she showed him everything. But Jason was getting cold and needed to get warm. It was time for dinner anyways so they headed to the mess hall.

"Hey, Zee!" Artemis called she froze when she saw who was with her. "J-Jason?!" Artemis asked excitedly

"In the flesh." Jason smiled

"How?" Wally asked

"Frost."


	9. Captured

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: shout out to C (Caroline) ! I love reading her reveiws and I wish she had a FanFic acc! She is amazing and thank you very much, C, you're rocking the aster ;) **

* * *

"Wait, THE Frost revived you?" Tim asked wide eyed.

Jason smiled at his younger brother, "yes, Tim," he said placing a hand on the SeaWing's shoulder, "wow, you sure have grown..."

Tim embraced his brother and burries his face in his chest, "I missed you." He whispered

"I missed you too." Jason said

Dick sighed, as he head fimiliar wing beats. "Hey, Frost..." He mumbled

"Hey, do you wanna head to the arena to train alittle bit?" She asked seeing the sorrow in his deep blue eyes.

Suddenly the chatter died down until Frost finally took her eyes off the prophesized NightWing.

The lengendary animus IceWing gasped.

Frost's eyes widened, and Dick turned around. "Oh, my god..." He whispered

Every dragon and dragoness in the mess hall were staring at them.

Whispers began erupting the room.

"Is that really the Frost?" A SkyWing asked

"It is..." A SandWing replied

The whispering and muttering and mumbling continued.

"C-Can they see me?" Frost asked eyes wide

"I beleive that they most certainly can, Frost." Dick replied

She smiled. They can see her. They can actually see her.

Out of nowhere, a small IceWing dragonet came running at her.

"Hey!" Barked Bette of the SandWings.

The small dragonet tucked it's head and closer to it's body in shame and embarrassment.

Frost saw this and morphed into full on IceWing form. "No, you will leave her alone." The IceWing says to the SandWing

"She is-"

"She is fine. There is nothing wrong with the dragonet wishing to come see a mere spirit barely anyone beleived existed." Frost said glaring at Bette.

"But you're the Frost surely you would hate to-"

"Never." The legend replied. She turned her attention to the dragonet "It's alright, I don't mind."

Slowly and a little unsurely, the small dragonet used its talons to slowly walk towards the lengendary spirit.

"Hello, small one, what is your name?" Frost asked with a smile

"I...I'm 'Berg. Li-Like in 'Iceberg'." She answered in a whisper

Smiling wider, Frost held out a talon the smaller dragon took the talon. "It's a pleasure," Frost smiled. "I'm Frost."

The dragonet smiled, then wrapped her small wings around the neck of the legend. "Now I know I'm safe. You're here." She whispered low enough that only Frost heard.

"Thank you, 'Berg." She said back to her with a wink of her right eye.

"So, the Frost and the NightWing are working together to defend us?" a pink RainWing asked

"Oh! Are they in love?" a LightWing spoke

"Wh-" Frost began

"No I-" Dick tried

"Oh! Is the IceWing theirs?" a SeaWing asked

"No! We-"

"Shut it!" Tim spoke loud and strong.

The tribe turned to the SeaWing heir. "What?" he asked like he had not just shouted at them to be quiet and shut their snouts.

"Listen, I have a girl friend. And Frost is single for all you dragons out there." Dick said smirking at Frost.

Morphing back to normal, Frost playfully glared up at him. "Gee, _thanks, _Dick." Frost said sarcastically while placing her hands on her hips

"No problem, maybe you'll get a _good_ dragon this time." Dick teased

Frost rolled her eyes. "I hate you." she grumbled

"Heard ya." Dick says in a sing-song like voice.

"Whatever" she said smirking then pushed him with her wing.

Frost was getting a drink of water. She turned around and took a step, then bumped into someone spilling a little water on the other dragon.

"Whoa," the voice said. This dragon was almost a head taller than she. He had deep red, silver, and a few blue scales, blond hair that spikes in the front, and sweet brown eyes, a SkyWing stood in front of her.

"Oops, Sorry." she muttered

Smiling, he replied, "No problem. It's just water." He said smiling, "Matthew, but I'm 'Matt' to my friends." he said

* * *

Vandal Savage crouched next to a large boulder. he spotted her. Zatanna of the VenomWings. When Jason had went to grab her some water, Vandal made his move, and Zatanna was kidnapped. He also grabbed Frost and ran. He knew the dragons would wonder where they were. But he knew two would come save them. And he had an assumption of who those two where.

* * *

Zatanna's eyes fluttered open. She stood up slowly, he vision adjusted and she saw show was in front of a mirror. She saw her reflection she wore silk and precious jewels. Then she realized something horrible.

Her wings were no longer behind her, her glistening silver and blue scales were no longer there. Suddenly she felt a pain it was sharp and piercing. Screaming, she cried out in complete agony.


	10. Captivity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: sorry for shortness... Enjoy!**

* * *

Zatanna stared at her reflection. No. She didn't stare, she fell to her knees and sobbed. Her wings had been clipped. She couldn't fly. She couldn't feel the sensation of feeling free.

"There. There, my Sweet." A high male voice soothed

Zatanna's eyes widened. "Who-Who are you?" She asked "what are you?"

"I am King Klarion." He replied

"King Klar-" she stopped in mid-sentence upon realization. "You! You're the fucking king of the damn Bellactorians!"

"Yes. I am." Klarion said

Zatanna looked down at her wrists and ankles, "why am I not tied up?" She asked "I could kill you at any moment." She mumbled

"Be cause I know know you won't even if I had tied you up, you still would not have attacked." Klarion said

Zatanna clenched her fists as beared her teeth, then let out a growl. "I'm gon-"

She lunged at him. But she was stopped, by some invisible source

"Ah ah ah, there is a way to save your precious tribe, Zatanna." Klarion said

Zatanna stood still for a moment, "what is it?" she asked

"Marry me."

Frost growled through her gritted teeth.

"They won't come off." A male voice said

She couldn't see anything. The IceWing began to thrash around, even if she was chained heavily.

"Stop it you little shit!" A male voice yelled at her. He sounded about her age

"No!" Frost growled "Never!"

"You will or I'll cut off your head!" He said

She smirked, even with her eyes behind the blind fold, "no you won't."

"And how do you know?" He asked

"You need me alive." She smirked wider, "if Klarion figures out you killed me, you'll be killed as well." She said

"She is correct, Junior, stand down." A female says

Junior grumbled.

Frost continued to smirk wider and wider.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Junior says and slapped the Dragoness across the face.

A smack was head as the skinned hand met the dragoness' scales. Frost barely winced. "Ha! You think I'll listen to a moron like you?" She challenged. She scoffed. "Scums." She mumbled with a chuckle

"You will or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Frost asked, "torture me?" She chuckled lowly, "be my guest." She said

"Final-"

"No." The female voice said

"Oh, c'mon, Ivy!" Junior groaned

"No. Klarion would have our heads!" Ivy says

Junior mumbled again. "Fine."

"Hah, scaredy tails." Frost murmured

The door to the room swung open, "what do you mean her wings are not coming off?" A deep, male voice asked

"We've been through four swords and a battle ax. They're not coming off." Ivy stated

"Really?"

"Yes, Vandal, really." Ivy replied

"Get the lazer."

Frost narrowed her eyes, but smirked outwardly.

"What are you so happy about, animus?" Vandal asked in a disgusted tone

"The high fact that a lowly animus hated dragon such as I, took so long to capture in mere years." Frost mused. "Most entertaining."

"How so, Frosty?" Ivy asked

Smirking still, Frost continued. "Animus." She said

She said one word, then fell silent.

Zatanna stared in shock. "Marriage?" Zatanna asked glaring

"Yes, marriage. Our tribes would be united and no more war. No more killing. No more dying." Klarion said as he started to walk around Zatanna.

"Wait, I heard wings thrashing, who else is here?" Zatanna asked

"None of your concern, my Sweet." Klarion said

"It sounded like the Frost." Zatanna said

"It is." Klarion said in a low voice

"What?! If you want me, then why do you need her?!" Zatanna basically yelled at Klarion

"She is the most powerful dragon in Avrellay. If she bows to us, we will conquer the land with the last animus dragon in Avrellay." Klarion explained to Zatanna

"That will not be easy." Zatana chuckled

"Why not?" Klarion demanded

"That Dragon is as stubborn as an ass." Zatanna said simply.

"Sir!" Junior said running into the room

"What is it, Junior?" Klarion asked

"Her wings won't come off, my Lord, we've tried everything!" Junior says

"I will come see what the fuss is about." Klarion says "you will stay here." He tells Zatanna. "If you escape, The Frost dies."


	11. Unique

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: enjoy!**

* * *

Klarion walked into the room where the animus IceWing was chained to the wall. "Well, well, maybe the legend could serve more than just a servant in war."

Frost glares up at him. For a dragon who's natural habitat was sub-zero temperatures, her eyes were blazing red. "You wish to use me for a war soldier? Ha! This may be done. The prophetic NightWing will stop you even if I die." Frost says with a chuckle in her soothing voice.

"You wish to think so, Frost, I think I can break the wild streak which burns in your soul." Klarion tells her

"What I say is the truth, but you are a mere worm compared to me. I am king."

"And I am a legend." Frost retorted

Klarion snorted at the dragoness. "Worthless." He muttered

"Then why do you need me? If I'm so completely worthless, why bother to even try to work with me?" She challenged

Klarion glared down at her. She was smirking. "Why do you smirk, you wretched lizard?" He demanded

"Because even if I die here, I had something to fight for." She says.

"I will stop this NightWing." Klarion mumbles

Frost snorted. "Moron." She mutters

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ivy asked

"'Moron' y'know m-o-r-o-n." she spelled out to them

"I'm surprised an annoy shit like her has even made it this far."Junior muttered

"Me too." Ivy murmured

"I can hear you," Frost says in a sing-song voice

The four Bellactorians snorted.

* * *

Zatanna sat in the middle of the floor.

She knelt her head down and tears hit the cold floor.

"Zee." She heard Richard's voice whispered

She thought she was imagining it. Zatanna pushed the thought of him coming to rescue her. He had already found love with Barbara of the RainWings. He couldn't possibly love a VenomWing such as her.

"Zee!" She heard again; she turned her head. The blue NightWing was in full dragon form. He ran in; she smiled widely. Suddenly darkness closed in on the Dragoness. And she fell to the floor with a thud

Dick ran through the hall ways. Sure he had already been spotted, but he was determined to find Zatanna.

"Zee!" He called out a second time

Then, he saw her. She smiled, but then her eyes batted closed, and she fell over. He ran to her side. "No! No, no, no." He said over and over again. He morphed back to normal dragon/human. He cradled her in his arms. He saw crimson blood on the floor across the room. He saw droplets following Zatanna to wear he was cradling her. He used his talon to slowly and gently move across her back; he felt a dampness against her back through the robes she wore. He sniffed the air. Blood. Her blood. The NightWing heard footsteps of Bellactorian soldiers, he morphed to full on dragon, clutched Zatanna in his talons and bolted into the air, aiming for the hole in the ceiling that was covered in barbwire. He broke through it. Though he bled he held her close.

Dick landed on a ledge where no one would find them. He turned back to dragon/human, and crouched next to her.

Her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at him. The girl shifted slightly, then gritted her teeth with a groan. "Dick."

"Zee, wh-" he stopped mid sentence. Then he realized it. The difference. Her back was bear. Her wings were gone.

* * *

Zatanna opened her eyes to see Dick. She smiled. Zatanna attempted to move but gritted her teeth and groaned.

Pain course through her body.

"Zee, wh-" he stopped. She knew he was observing the fact that she no longer bared wings. She was no longer a dragon. What kind of dragon does not have wings to fly with?

"Dick, i-"

"Your wings." He whispered loud enough that only she would hear.

Tears streamed down her beautiful pale, ice, blue cheeks. "I can't fly." She whimpered through her tears.

Dick held her close and tightly. "Shh, Zee, it'll be alright." He comforted

"Dick," she sobbed, "wh-what k-kind of dragon ca-can't f-fly?"

"The unique kind." He tells her smiling kindly. "Just like you."


	12. Not Right

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**AN: Louise is Killer Frost. She looks like she does from Batman: Assault on Arkham. I'm sorry for this short Chapter, but I wanted to post this **

* * *

"Dick, you shouldn't have rescued me, what about Barbara?" Zatanna asked.

Dick though for a monent. "she knew I cane to save you."

Zatanna smiled, but then frowned.

"What is it?" Dick asked

"Klarion said if i left, something terrible will happen to the tribe. Something terrible will happen to Frost." Zatanna tells him

Dick sighed and placed his talon on her cheek. "We'll get through this."

Zatanna smiled sweetly up at the dragon that she knew as the prophesied NightWing of Avrellay, but she had no clue she was falling in love.

Zatanna and Dick made it back to the camp. "Wait!" Zatanna said in realization. "Where's Frost?" She asked in a worried tone

"I'm here, Zatanna." The IceWing tells her walking forward.

Zatanna ran over to the dragon and am raced her. "You are alright! How badly did they hurt you?" Zatanna asked

"Not very, I escaped!" She replied smiling

Billy was in the crowd. He saw her, Frost, but there was something too different about this dragon, and the dragon he had met two nights before.

Klarion returned to an empty room where Zatanna had been left. She wasn't there.

Anger raged in the king. "Louise!" He yelled

A Dragoness with very similiar blue scales, to Frost, stepped in. "Yes, King Klarion?" She asked. Louise was the only Bellactorian they know of that has they special ability to transform into a dragon.

"You have seen the prisoner, the Frost, yes?" He asked

"Yes, I have, my King." She says

"Replicate her." He commanded

Louise nodded, and her eyes glowed blue, she turned, next thing Klarion knows he's looking at an exact replica of the Frost.

Or so he thought.

"You are to pose as the Frost and betray her tribe. You will kill and detroy. Understood?" Klarion asked

"Yes." Louise mutters as she exits

"Good."

"Is it wrong that I think our prisoner is hot?" Junior asked Ivy

Ivy raised an eyebrow, "what is so 'hot' about her?" Ivy asked. "Plus you already have a girlfriend."

"Tuppence?" Junior asked

"Ya." Ivy replied in a 'DUH' way

"Right..." Junior trailed off

"Once more, I can hear you." Frost says, "and, sorry, Junior, you're not my type."

Ivy snickered.

"And you know this how?" Junior demanded

"I like what I like, Junior."

"All the girls want to be his girlfriend here." Ivy says

"Well, I'm not what everyone calls 'normal'." Frost replied

"Who could possib-"

"You have been replaced, Frost." Klarion said entering

"By?" Frost asked

"The only Bellactorian that can shape-ship into a dragon." Klarion replied

Billy didn't feel right about this. This new Frost. Something wasn't right.

"Hey, Frost, you alright?" Wally asked

"Yes. I am fine, thank you." Was her reply

This wasn't right.


End file.
